The present technology relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program that are configured to allow the selection of a desired device by linking two or more applications with each other.
Recently, DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance) devices compliant with DLNA have been popularized. Interconnecting two or more DLNA devices via a home network allows a user to reproduce the content stored in a DLNA device functioning as a DMS (Digital Media Server) on another DLNA device functioning as a DMR (Digital Media Renderer).
A DMS stores content, such as music and video, and distributes the content to other DLNA devices functioning as DMRs. On the other hand, a DMR is a device that reproduces content and outputs the reproduced content. A DMC (Digital Media Controller) that controls other DLNA devices may have the function of DMS.
In order to reproduce content, the user selects a predetermined DMR on a selection screen displayed by a DMC for example, thereby reproducing the content on the selected DMR.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2008-310451 and 2007-28021 disclose the related art of the present technology.